Isabella's Birthday Party
by Phinabella
Summary: Phineas and Ferb throw Isabella a birthday party while Doofenshmirtz creates a love potion that spills on Jeremy. Jeremy falls in love with Candace. Isabella sees the two and wonders if that will ever happen to her and Phineas.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Disney. This is just for fun!**

**Please do not sue!**

** "Happy Birthday honey!" Isabella's mother congratulated. Isabella woke up and rubbed her eyes. "Thanks mom." She yawned. Isabella's mom kissed her daughter's forehead and walked into the kitchen. Isabella hopped out of bed and got dressed. She walked into the kitchen where she noticed a plate of eggs and bacon waiting for her. She grabbed a fork and the plate and sat down on the couch. She placed the food on the coffee table and turned the TV on. She got up and poured a glass of orange juice. She gulped that down and dug in to her food. She put her plate in the sink and grabbed her shoes. Time to go see Phineas, she thought.**

** Isabella knocked on the Flynn-Fletcher's gate door. Ferb answered, "Oh, hello Isabella. Happy Birthday!" "Thank you Ferb." Isabella said cheerily. She spotted Phineas sitting down under his tree stroking Perry's fur. "Happy Birthday!" He said dreamily, or Isabella had thought so. Isabella thanked him. Then Phineas droned on about how he was going to put on an amazing birthday party for her. Isabella paid no attention to him though. She was in Phineas dreamland. "… Does that sound good?" Phineas asked. Isabella snapped out of her daydream. "Yes, it sounds great. Thanks so much!" Phineas smiled, "No problem."**

**Ferb handed Phineas some blueprints he had drawn up for a party supplies machine, which would supply everything they needed to throw Isabella a big awesome bash! Phineas liked the plans. "Isabella, could you go and recruit some friends for the party? Tell them to be here in the backyard by three." Isabella sighed, "Okay…" She walked out of the backyard and decided to first stop at Baljeet's house. **

** "Where's Perry?" Phineas asked right after Isabella left. Ferb shrugged. Perry walked to the side of the house and climbed up the chimney. He pressed the almost invisible elevator button. The elevator came a few seconds later. Perry entered his lair and turned the screen on, "Agent P Doofenshmirtz has been up to no good and it is your job t stop him." Perry grabbed a small model of a car and escaped through another tunnel leading to the streets. He drove to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and broke through the window. He noticed a girl platypus looking at him like she had just fallen in love. The girl platypus grabbed Agent P. "Perry the Platypus, let me explain to you my evil scheme. I have been through many tough relationships and people who weren't in to me so I had decided to create a love potion to make me attractive! If I spray anyone with this the first person they see they will fall in love with them. They will become the perfect couple." Doofenshmirtz tried to smile. Perry stared at him in shock. "What my plan is completely evil! I will make enemies friends…" Doofenshmirtz realized he was just trying to fool himself. "Fine, whatever so it's good blah blah blah. I made this so to put it to some use I'll get rid of it." Doofenshmirtz walked to his balcony and threw the bottle of love potion to the ground and walked back to his lab to think of something actually evil. Perry slipped through the girl platypus's arms and ran back home.**

** It was three and the machine was built and ready to go. Isabella came back panting, relieved to find that Jeremy, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, and Susie all showed up. Everyone took a seat at the tables and turned their eyes and attention to the stage placed in front of them. The curtain lifted up and revealed Phineas standing next to a machine. "Attention everybody, let's all give a big congratulation to Isabella on her birthday!" He pressed a button on the machine. Balloons, streamers, even a cake came out. Everything landed in their exact positions. Everyone stared in amazement at the machine. **

** Candace saw the machine and what it had done. She grabbed her phone, attempting to call mom. Before she could dial the number, Dr. Doofenshmirtz's love potion sprinkled a little on Jeremy. Jeremy looked at Candace and immediately fell in deeper love than he had for her before. He leaned in and kissed her. Candace stared in shock. She even dropped her cell phone. Everybody's eyes went to the two. Isabella noticed. She started to cry. Why that couldn't be Phineas and me, she thought. Why?!?!?!? In the moment of silence Perry managed to sneak under the table. Finally Phineas regained himself. "Ok, back to the party." Ferb cranked the music up and everybody started dancing including Jeremy and Candace. When it became time for guests' choice, Candace insisted that Phineas and Ferb played a slow dance song. Phineas couldn't argue and was forced to change the music. Candace and Jeremy danced for about ten minutes and then started kissing. A few seconds after they started kissing, Phineas turned the music back to loud and not romantic.**

** The only one who missed out on the dancing was Isabella. After witnessing what had happened earlier with her own eyes, all she could wish for is that would happen to her and Phineas too. She stayed by the punch bowl crying for the rest of the party. **

** Around 7 everything quieted down and Phineas and Ferb cleaned up. Phineas saw Isabella and knew something was up. "What's wrong?" He asked. Isabella flushed, "Nothing, just… tired." She pretended to yawn. She excused herself and went home. Soon afterwards Linda came home. Jeremy said he had to leave and that he'd call her tomorrow--- or hopefully visit. "So, how was your day?" Linda asked. Phineas and Ferb smiled, "Great, we threw Isabella a birthday party." Phineas said. "That was nice." Linda commented. Phineas yawned, "I think we're going to go to bed." He yawned again. "Okay boys. Good night." The boys wished their mom a good night and went to sleep. Candace got a snack. "How was your day honey?" Linda asked. "Great. Jeremy is going to call tomorrow--- or come over." Candace said in excitement. "That sounds fun. Glad you had fun." Candace thanked her mother and went to watch TV for a few hours. At 9 she decided to get some rest. She went upstairs and quickly fell asleep. **

** Meanwhile at Isabella's house she stayed up in her bed sniffling. She prayed that Phineas would fall in love with her. She would do anything. She wanted it really bad to happen. At 10 she tried to fall asleep, and dreamed about Phineas and her getting married. **


End file.
